


Heartbreak

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The prickling in my left arm became more demanding. I clutched at it for a moment, before my eyes drifted to a photograph of three sitting on my coffee table. Today was the day.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The fire hissed and crackled as I sat in the living room of my small, run down home in central Muggle London. It was the only place I felt safe and distanced from the evil and havoc that was occurring in the wizarding world these days. Since my days at Hogwarts, which, quite honestly, were not that far behind me, the Dark Lord – Voldemort, for the more daring – had been creating chaos in the wizarding world.

Up until recently, he had kept within our hidden world.

Her name was Dorcas Meadows. She had been two years ahead of me, but I was madly in love with her. I’d seen her last shortly after Lily and James’s wedding. I’d sat next to her throughout the ceremony and reception and, as Lily and James left for their honeymoon, I drove Dorcas back to her flat, which turned out to be just minutes from mine. She kissed my cheek and departed, leaving only the faint smell of jasmine lingering on the passenger’s seat of my car.

That was about seven months ago. Three weeks ago, she was killed. By Voldemort himself. It was a horrid mess, and a violent explosion that rattled my window panes several blocks from where she was horribly, brutally murdered.

Voldemort’s goal was to eliminate the impurities in the wizarding blood lines, and all those whom opposed him and his efforts.

Dorcas Meadows opposed him, strongly, passionately and defiantly. As a half blood herself, and a strong one at that, she stubbornly believed that she was just as good, if not better, than purebloods. And she was. Oh, Lord, she was. However, when the Dark Lord points his wand at you and whispers “Avada Kedavra”, not even the strongest wizard can escape.

The prickling in my left arm became more demanding. I clutched at it for a moment, before my eyes drifted to a photograph of three sitting on my coffee table.

The laughing toddler, the spitting image of the mischievous look man, and a beautiful, beaming redhead.

Today was the day.

I felt the tears behind my eyes as I stood.

“I’m so sorry, James,” I whispered, mostly to myself.

With that, I, Peter Andrew Pettigrew, walked out the door and headed towards the predetermined meeting place.

Today was the day I solidified the future of my best friend, his wife, and their son.

_You, Peter Pettigrew,_ I thought bitterly to myself, _are a coward._


End file.
